Deus Vult/Terminology
This is a list of terminology - weapons, Sacred Gears, locations, and the like that will appear in Deus Vult, all of which, are created by its author, aka, me. Please take your time looking through it, and have a good day and or night! (Each item appearing in this list will have a short description for it, with a link going to its page if the page has been created.) Weapons 'Logos' Otherwise known as the "Word of God" and the "Sword of the Spirit", a Holy Sword created by God of the Bible Himself through his own breath, which ended up in the possession of Ex. 'Galatine' Otherwise known as the "Holy Sword of the Sun", is a Holy Sword that had been forged in the sun and was later found by Vivien, the Lady of the Lake, a fairy appearing in Arthurian Legend. 'La Pureté' Otherwise known as the "White Lily of Purity" is a beautiful rapier that Isabelle d'Eon was gifted by one of the Four Great Seraphs, Gabriel. 'Wrought Iron Bow' Otherwise known as the "Black Bow of the Hunt" is a western-style straight bow that was forged by the Cyclops and blessed by Hephaestus and Artemis for Iphigenia, an Agent of Artemis. 'Deo Volente' Translation being "God Willing", though it is also known as the "Pure Blue Rose of the Sky" is a Holy Sword forged by a mysterious man at the request of Godfrey, a descendant of the original Godfrey of Bouillon. 'Gáe Buidhe' Otherwise known as the "Golden Rose of Mortality" is a Demonic Spear inherited by Enda Ua Duibhne which can inflict wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magic. 'Gáe Dearg' Otherwise known as the "Crimson Rose of Exorcism" is a Holy Spear inherited by Enda Ua Duibhne which can render magical enhancements, projections, and anything related to magic, useless at contact with the tip of the spear. 'Moralltach' Otherwise known as the "Blood Rose of Rage" is a Demonic Sword inherited by Kadir Ua Duibhne. 'Beagalltach' Otherwise known as the "Yellow Rose of Serenity" is a Holy Sword inherited by Kadir Ua Duibhne. 'Harpe' Otherwise known as "Dying Longevity", is a Holy weapon once wielded by Perseus which takes the form of a combination of a sword and a sickle which nullifies any form of regeneration. 'Rhongomyniad' Otherwise known as the "Spear of the First Hope", is a Holy Spear that was once wielded by King Arthur Pendragon and is currently being wielded by a descendant of Boudica. Sacred Gears 'Day Refraction' Alternatively called "Shield of Bright Day" is a Mid-tier Sacred Gear and sibling of [Night Reflection], and that possesses the power to manipulate "light". 'Gold Authority' Alternatively called "The King's Authority", is a High-tier Sacred Gear which allows the user to create and manipulate gold within fifteen or so meters of the user at its weakest. 'Clone Adversity' Alternatively called "Army of One" is a High-tier Sacred Gear which allows the user to create a perfect replica of himself to act in their own stead, which possesses the same memories and abilities as their self. 'Lost-Space Mirage' Alternatively called "Mark of the Shapeless Wind" is a Mid-tier Sacred Gear which allows the user to manipulates the space of an "area" and of a "spell" or "object" by leaving an invisible image which can be activated, allowing the user to attack in the same area at a later time. 'Five-One Killer' Alternatively called "Sense Destroyer of the Criminal Mastermind" is an Artifical Sacred Gear developed by Azazel at the request of Eden, his daughter. It allows the user to disrupt one of the five senses upon hitting a living being temporarily. 'Size Joint' Alternatively called "Manipulator of the Vessel" is a Low-tier State Change Sacred Gear that allows the user to change the length or width of an object, however, its density and weight remain the same regardless of how short, long, wide, or thin it becomes. Locations 'Jacob's Ladder' A tower residing within sacred ground, which is managed and inhabited by Asherah, the Queen of Heaven and ex-wife of the Biblical God. 'Paradise Island' A small island resting off the coast of China that is invisible to the average humans' eyes due to magic being in use. It is the base of the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction. 'House of Kimaris' Manor' The main home of the Kimaris Clan and territory the size of a small country. 'Isle of Shimmers' The current home of Stheno and Euryale, and the previous home of their youngest sister, Medusa. Organizations 'Fleur de Lys Ordre' An organization created in the honor of Jeanne d'Arc and le Chevalier d'Eon. Its current leader is Isabelle d'Eon, the descendant of le Chevalier. 'Knights of Fianna' A small, semi-independent warrior band featured in the stories of the Fenian Cycle, led by Fionn mac Cumhail. Today, they are a corrupt group of knights led by a descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Kadir Ua Duibhne. 'Kimaris Clan' A Clan which had once been apart of the Cimerius Clan, but due to their inability to use "Absolute Space", the Clan's special ability to control the space around the user, they were exiled and became a Clan of Extra Demons. 'Miriam Kimaris' Peerage' A peerage led by Miriam Kimaris, the heiress of the Kimaris Clan of the Extra Demons, which had formerly split off from the Cimerius Clan before they had become extinct. She was born with the Cimerius Clan's special ability, which was thought to have disappeared due to the Cimerius Clan going to existing, "Power of Space", which allows the user to manipulate the space around their self. 'Stella' A group focusing on intelligence gathering, assassination, bodyguard, and trade, founded by Euryale, Stheno, and Iphigenia. However, Iphigenia would later leave, leaving only the two former founders as the leaders. It is a female-only organization. 'Four Stars of Stella' A group of four prominent members that are executive members of Stella, handpicked by Euryale and Stheno. 'KS-3' The full name being "Kepler Shadow-Three" is a group led by one of the members of the "Four Stars of Stella", which focuses on intel gathering and assassination. It is a three-man team. 'Saint Stylianos' A group led by two of the members of the "Four Stars of Stella", which governs the bodyguarding business of the entire organization. Their members are the strongest in the entire organization, excluding the founders and other members of the Four Stars. 'Sirius Major' A group led by one of the members of the "Four Stars of Stella", which leads the trade business of the entire organization. It is also the face of the group, as they deal with most people. The other groups get contracted through them. 'Hero Faction' A faction belonging to the Khaos Brigade that is comprised of individuals that are descendant of "Heroes". The entire group is completely human and most of them possess a Sacred Gear. Items 'Caeruleum Verbena' A subspecies of Verbena, which can be called "Holy Herd" and "Devil's Bane" or the "tears of Isis" and "Hera's tears". It is poisonous to Devils and Vampires, more so than regular Verbena. It grows only around Jacob's Ladder. 'God's Throne' The throne of God of the Bible, located in the Sixth Heaven alongside the residence of the Seraph and which is the core of Heaven, is one of the three relics that is connected to God's System. 'Eleventh Ring of Solomon' The "supposed" eleventh ring belonging to Solomon, as stated by Asherah, which is one of the three relics that is connected to God's System. Species 'Ōmukade' A Youkai that takes the form of a giant centipede that torments Dragons. Others 'God's System' Otherwise called "The Way of the World" is a set of laws and regulations that the world functions by that the God of the Bible had access to. It is stored within the Seventh Heaven. 'Testament' Otherwise called "Our Father is the Glorious Lord and Thus We Must Act Upon His Will" or the "Testament System", is one of the three relics that is connected to God's System. It currently resides within Ex and is something that was connected to the Holy Spirit, Ruach ha'Kodesh. Category:Fanon Story Category:Deus Vult Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Just a Charles for Fun